


Third Time: Bridge

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)



Series: The First Five Times [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bite Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Canon Universe, Come as Lube, Cum Play, Dom Drop, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art, Pain Kink, Panic Attacks, Semi-Public Sex, Slutty Keith, Spanking, Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: The secret relationship of Keith and Lance has carried on, but with a shortage of condoms (and no lube), they haven't had anal again... until now.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The First Five Times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297067
Comments: 34
Kudos: 210
Collections: Klasix Master Collection





	Third Time: Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for being patient with this series!!
> 
> Special thanks to KarsKars for beta reading!
> 
> Art by @latenitemar on Twitter! Check her out!
> 
> Please be sure to check the tags before reading because there's some angst after the smut, but no worries! It ends happy!

Lance had a secret relationship. 

Scratch that. 

Lance had a secret boyfriend. 

Scratch that. Lance had a secret Keith. 

And with a secret Keith, came many more secrets.

Secret meetings, secret makeouts, secret handjobs, secret blowjobs, secret sex…

Well, they’d had sex twice so far. 

There’s been way more of the other stuff. He would’ve liked there to be more sex (loved there to be more sex), but Keith said he only had a few condoms left, so they had to space them. Especially since the condoms were lubed and they didn’t have any actual lube… blah, blah, blah.

Lance has never hated being so far away from a 7-11 more. The Castleship supplies were no help either. Late one night Keith and Lance went on a horny scavenger hunt through as many parts of the Castleship as they could hit within a few hours, and all they came up with was a tube of quick hardening glue - < _“I’ll show you quick-harding,”_ Lance had joked, _“but seriously, we can’t use that.”_ \- and what appeared to be cooking oil in the kitchen - _“No good,”_ Keith had said. _“Certain oils can cause blistering and you do not want that.”_

Since they weren’t willing to risk their assholes (Keith had said just Lance’s asshole, but he wasn’t giving up hope on getting to top him one day), they were stuck on the other bases until… inevitably… they cracked…

“Hey,” whispered Keith, brushing his fingers against Lance’s as he joined the others on the bridge for yet another debriefing.

Lance liked those little moments with tiny little bits of affections, because more than having a secret Keith, Lance had a dom.

When they were alone, Keith could be direct and bossy. Could tell him to get on his knees in the hallway and suck Keith’s dick or touch himself in the shower while Keith watched from the sidelines, fully clothed.

Keith had dirty ideas and Lance was told to follow through on them (if he wanted to, of course). It was so incredibly sexy, but Lance was always searching for, and craving, those little signs that Keith really truly cared about him. 

He could be hard to read for sure, stoic at times, hotheaded during others, an absolute beast in bed (not that they’d ever done it in a bed). So “tender Keith” was someone Lance was always on the lookout for.

As far as doms go, Lance figured he had a good one. The first time Keith had visited Lance in his bedroom, it was so he could create a ‘no’ list. This was the list of things Lance was not into. Making it was a bit of a struggle since, previously, Lance had been so virginal as to have never been kissed before. He was full-on Drew Barrymore pre-Keith, so he was still discovering what he liked and didn’t like. 

The list was an ongoing process, including a lot of experimentation. For instance, Lance had discovered he’s an absolute sucker for praise. Keith just had to tell him he’s a good boy and he’d roll over and expose his tummy like a puppy. This happened a lot, because Keith handed out praise like it was going out of style.

Dirty talk was also good. Lance didn’t mind being called a slut or a tease. He did discover, unfortunately, that he can’t handle degradation. Keith called him ‘disappointing’ one time and Lance curled up into a ball and started crying. He didn’t even understand his own reaction. The confusion and the feeling that he was ruining a good time only made him cry harder.

Keith had taken him by the hands, pulled him up, and led him to his bedroom. That was the second time Keith had visited his room. During that time, he’d tucked Lance into bed and spooned him, whispering that he was ‘good.’ Then, when Lance had calmed down, Keith had written ‘degradation’ on the list and stayed the night in his bed. The next day they moved on to trying new kinks.

Thing is though, Lance wasn’t sure if it was okay that they hadn’t talked about it. He felt embarrassed for reacting the way he did. Was he not living up to his role as a sub? This was all so new to Lance, he really didn’t know the right way to do things.

One look drew Lance out of his head, as Keith’s eyes met his, across the circle of Paladins. Shiro was still droning on, leading the debriefing, and Lance hadn’t listened to a word yet. Holding eye contact with Keith did nothing to focus Lance. 

Why was the simple act of Keith just looking at him so exciting? And why does he want to do anything to please him?

(Especially if it meant Keith might fuck him again.)

Allura started to speak and Keith looked away. Lance immediately missed his attention. He knew as long as they were keeping their relationship under wraps, they couldn’t just stare at each other in front of the others. Still, when Keith looked away, Lance would just get this feeling like something was missing.

“Alright, sounds like we have a solid plan,” said Shiro. 

Plan? That was literally the first words Lance had tuned in for. He wondered what kind of plan this was. Maybe form Voltron and use weapons to be heroes? Bang, bang, slash, slash?

Lance couldn’t seem to focus on Paladin stuff lately.

“Let’s all try to get a good night’s sleep,” said Shiro, concluding the meeting. “Pidge, that means you too.”

“Yeah, yeah…,” muttered Pidge as she wandered off. 

The others filtered off the bridge, but Keith walked up to the view windows under the guise of stargazing. Lance made an excuse to stay back too by dropping down to re-tie his shoe. The rabbit had gone around the tree and through the hole by the time Keith spoke very loudly and clearly, “You should take off your clothes.”

Lance’s automatic reaction was to glance to the bridge entrance where the others had just exited.

“If you trust me, you’ll do what I say instead of worrying,” said Keith, glancing back at Lance over his shoulder. “I won’t let them catch you.”

“Don’t you mean us?” asked Lance.

“Unless it’s your safeword or a direct question, no talking,” ordered Keith.

So it was gonna be one of _those_ times.

“Get started,” said Keith. “I wanna see what’s mine.”

Lance’s cheeks flushed as he pulled off his jacket and then his shirt. His shoes, that he’d just tied so tightly, were removed next, stepping on each heel one at a time to slip out his feet. Lance took off his socks because he knew from experience that when Keith says to take off his clothes, he means _all_ his clothes. 

Lastly, Lance pulled down his pants and underwear and stepped out of them. Keith approached and took a slow walk around Lance, inspecting him, drinking him in. Lance’s arousal at the situation was fully visible.

Keith didn’t speak, just circled Lance in a tight spiral until he was brushing against him, finally stopping to press his clothed front to Lance’s naked body. Lance shivered as Keith’s gloved hands slid down to his bare ass.

“So sexy for me,” muttered Keith.

Lance’s chest inflated with joy. He shuddered out an exhale as Keith rubbed his ass and rocked his hips against him.

“Do you wanna kiss me, babe?” asked Keith. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” said Lance with a curt nod. He always wanted more of whatever Keith had to offer, but his kisses were especially good.

Keith chuckled. “So greedy with your kisses.”

Keith pulled him even tighter against him, so tight the buckle of his utility belt pressed uncomfortably against Lance’s pubic bone (he had to quickly adjust himself to keep his dick from getting nicked). 

Keith rocked up on his toes to slot his mouth against Lance’s. Their height difference wasn’t much, but Lance liked to refuse to dip his chin so Keith had to reach for it. Lance ain’t gonna lie, he definitely made Keith reach for it because he’s so cute. Lance loved when Keith was authoritative with him, but he also loved that warm feeling he’d get when Keith went up on his tippy toes just to kiss him.

The kiss was no sweet little tippy toe kiss though. Keith’s kisses were almost as erotic as sex. He put a hand on the back of Lance’s neck and pulledl him down close so he could nip and suck at his mouth until Lance was a whimpering, horny mess.

Lance found himself rubbing against Keith’s leg, seeking the relief friction promised. He knew he’d get in trouble if he came without permission, but Keith was being way too hot today to resist.

“Ow!” gasped Lance, hopping back and cupping his junk protectively.

“Are you okay?” asked Keith, face melting with concern.

Lance flushed with embarrassment. Did he screw up again? 

“Yeah, your utility belt just nicked me there,” said Lance. He tried to cover his embarrassment with annoyance and added. “Why do you always have to wear that dorky thing? Just put your condoms in your pocket like a normal person!”

“Is that where you keep yours, Lance?” asked Keith. His response was quick and completely cool. All that gentle concern had faded from his face, leaving the smirk of a boy who promised to wreck Lance right where he was standing.

“Uh, well, I don’t…” He trailed off. Who was he kidding? The one condom he had in his wallet (which he regretfully left back on Earth) was definitely expired by now. He was an apple-cheeked virgin when Keith got to him and his dom’s experience levels never failed to make Lance feel just a little bit insecure.

“Hmph,” chuckled Keith, with a light shake of his head. He unbuckled his utility belt and Lance felt relieved with the knowledge that he’d actually won this one and he wasn’t going to get his dick rubbed off by that thing. But then, because there’s always a twist with Keith, he stepped forward and wrapped the utility belt around Lance’s bare waist. “There,” he said, clicking the buckle closed, “now you can carry the condoms.”

“Hey! Wait! No, I don’t wanna - ” Lance cut himself off as he realized he wasn’t asked a direct question, and had therefore spoken out of turn. He always screwed himself over when Keith ordered him not to talk.

“So you already know what you did wrong,” said Keith with a satisfied hum. He lowered himself to his knees directly in front of Lance. “Spread’em open.”

Lance did as he was told and stepped his legs open wider. Keith stroked his gloved hand up and down Lance’s inner thigh, making him quiver with excitement. Just a few gentle touches and the sight of Keith being so close to his dick, got Lance hard again. It never took much around Keith. He regularly got hard at just the thought of him. More than once he’d gotten hard because someone else mentioned Keith’s name.

“You’re so gone for me, aren’t you?” mumbled Keith. It felt like he’d read Lance’s mind, but more likely he was just noticing how hard Lance was. “Like a good puppet.” Lance felt his cock drip with that one.

Keith’s fingers circled in until they found a nice meaty spot on Lance’s inner thigh.

“Last bruise healed nicely,” he muttered to himself. “Put your leg over my shoulder.”

Lance steadied himself with a hand on one of Keith’s shoulders so he could balance himself with the leg around the other shoulder. Lance normally had pretty good balance, but he knew he’d lose it with what was about to happen next.

 _“If I like it, I bite it,”_ Keith had told him the second time they’d hooked up.

Keith had a love affair with Lance’s left inner thigh and Lance had one with Keith’s teeth. Lance sucked in a breath as Keith bit down on the sensitive skin there. He needed to endure past the pain just enough for it to circle around to feeling good.

Lance was glad he was steadying himself against Keith, because enduring this made it so hard to keep steady.

“Ah!” gasped Lance, curling his body over Keith’s the moment his teeth released him.

“So good,” coed Keith. “Can you stand?”

“Yeah,” mumbled Lance, he was off kilter, but Keith kept his hands on him to guide him. He did feel his cock knock against Keith’s chin though. That thing had a mind of its own. If he were lucky, it would give Keith ideas.

Even when Lance was safely standing under his own power, Keith stayed on his knees to inspect the bite mark.

“It looks so beautiful,” said Keith. He blew a puff of air against the raw skin, making Lance wince. “Even nicer than the last one.”

Lance loved the extra attention he got after he took his “punishment.”

Keith’s nose brushed against Lance’s cock, making him hope it wasn’t just an accident. Keith nuzzled against it. 

Definitely not an accidently. 

Especially when Keith got in close and planted a soft kiss on Lance’s ballsack. Lance hummed with satisfaction. A blowjob from Keith right now would be incredible. He shifted, thrusting his hips forward just a bit to help Keith. The movement rubbed the utility belt against Lance’s waist, reminding him that he was wearing the dorky thing (and nothing else.)

He was expecting to get chastised by Keith for being too eager, but instead Keith said something that completely surprised him. “I think I’ve solved our lube problem.”

“Wait, really?” gasped Lance.

Keith gave him a stern look. He’d spoken out of turn again, but Keith didn’t choose to follow up with punishment. Instead, Keith took him into his mouth. That felt amazing, but it also meant Keith wasn’t going to explain how he’d solved the lube problem.

Keith popped off Lance’s dick and said, “You look like you’ve got something on your mind.” He carefully unsnapped and removed his fingerless gloves, all the while looking up at Lance expectantly.

Fuck. Not a question. Lance bit his lip and kept quiet.

Test passed, Keith focused his attention on sucking on the head of Lance’s cock while stroking the shaft. His mouth felt amazing and Lance wanted to clear his head and relax into it, but he found his eyes drifting towards the bridge entrance, worrying someone might walk in.

Eventually Keith caught wind of Lance’s jitteriness, and pulled off. 

“What are you more worried about?” asked Keith, biting on his lip super sexy as he paused to give Lance’s cock another good stroke. “Them walking in to see me sucking your dick? Or them seeing you in that belt?”

“Belt,” answered Lance. “Definitely the belt.”

“Huh?” repeated Keith. “You mean this belt?” He hooked his fingers under the belt and yanked it so hard, Lance’s hips thrust so his cock knocked against Keith’s face again. Grasping his own belt tightly, Keith maneuvered Lance’s cock into his mouth.

Fuck, that felt so damn good, like Lance’s cock belonged there.

Keith used his grip on that belt in the dirtiest of ways, yanking against it to pull him deeper, then loosening his grip so Lance’s hips fell back. He was making Lance fuck his mouth and Lance was helpless to resist, nor did he want to.

He was inside Keith’s mouth so deep. Lance never had the guts to throat fuck Keith like this when he was the one taking the lead. 

Suddenly, the public nature of their sexual exploits didn’t matter. Zarkon himself could walk through that door (or more likely, pop up on the video screen) and Lance wouldn’t even flinch. All he cared about was how soft and warm and wet Keith’s mouth was.

Keith yanked extra hard on the belt and Lance felt the head of his dick bump against the back of Keith’s throat. His throat convulsed, making it even tighter, but Keith pulled back before Lance could lose his load.

“Still hate the belt?” asked Keith, his voice raspier than usual.

Lance shook his head a little too furiously. He’d been so close to coming and now Keith wasn’t even touching him anymore. He would be as agreeable as he needed to be to get more.

“Glad you changed your mind,” said Keith, taking hold of Lance’s cock and giving it a stroke. The touch was so welcome. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to fuck my mouth until you come, then immediately after I want you lay down face first on the floor. Nod if you understand.”

Lance nodded. He didn’t understand why he needed to lie on the floor right after, but he loved the part about getting to come inside Keith’s mouth. 

“Such a good puppet tonight,” said Keith with a smack of his lips as he eyed up Lance’s cock again. 

Keith lay Lance’s cock on his tongue then used a rough pull of the belt to thrust it into his mouth again.

Lance moaned. He wanted to say the words _“fuck Keith, your mouth feels so good,”_ but he wasn’t allowed to speak, so he just tangled his fingers in Keith’s long black hair and said it inside his head instead. 

It only took a few more rough thrusts like that, with Keith using the belt to force himself into deep throatingLance, before Lance was moaning uncontrollably and coming into Keith’s mouth. He gripped hard on Keith’s hair while his orgasm washed over him. 

As soon as he was finished, Lance found he didn’t mind having to lay down. His knees could barely keep him standing anyway. So he lay down on the cold floor of the Castleship bridge and pushed his hips up, because touching his sensitive cock to the ground felt almost painful at this point. This position dug the belt uncomfortably into his waist.

Keith had yet to say a word, causing Lance to wonder if he was planning on spitting out his cum somewhere instead of swallowing. Too bad, because the thought of Lance’s thick white cum sliding down Keith’s throat always got him hard and ready to go again quickly.

Lance sensed Keith moving behind him and looked back over his shoulder to see Keith carefully kneeling down behind him and spreading open his asscheeks. His cum was warm when Keith let it drip from his mouth, meeting its target a.k.a. Lance’s asshole.

Lance’s eyes widened, he never would’ve thought of doing that…

“I'm going to let you speak again,” said Keith, rubbing his finger over Lance’s cum slicked asshole. “If you abuse the privilege, I’ll take it away but for now you’re free to talk.”

“Why did you creampie me with my own cum?” asked Lance, because it was at the forefront of his mind. 

Keith hummed, but didn’t speak. Instead he rubbed against Lance’s asshole, then slid a finger inside with little to no resistance.

“Fuck,” muttered Lance, tucking his face against his arms. “Wait!” He lifted his head back up. “My cum is the lube you were talking about?”

“Now he gets it,” said Keith, slipping a second finger inside. Fuck, okay, that felt so much better with ‘lube.’

“But I thought I was topping this time,” said Lance, trying not to react to how fucking amazing Keith’s fingers felt inside him.

“Is that what you want?” asked Keith, curling his fingers just right and finding Lance’s spot.

“Oh fuck,” mumbled Lance into his arm. “I want you to fuck me. Please, please, please, I’ve been wanting you to fuck me so bad.”

“That’s what I thought,” said Keith, giving Lance’s ass a friendly tap with his free hand. 

Keith kept working Lance open until he felt like butter, melted on the floor. The fingers withdrew and Lance felt a firm tug on the belt. 

“Up,” ordered Keith, pulling him back and up until Lance was on his hands and knees. “Get a condom out.”

Lance sat back on his knees a little confused and dazed by the order. He watched Keith begin to undress before he finally clued in that he was wearing the belt that held the condoms. Lance scrambled to open up one side pouch, then the other (because he guessed wrong the first time) to pull out a condom.

He’d never been trusted with the condoms before. To be fair, they’d only had anal twice due to the low stock (there were only two left after this). Lance was very careful while opening up the package, not wanting to damage the condom itself. Fortunately, the bridge had excellent lighting. 

The fact that they were going to go ahead and fuck on the bridge was insane. What if they got caught? 

And Lance didn’t even have his blanket to pretend to be a ghost with…

“Lance?” said Keith, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Are you good?”

“Yes. Very,” said Lance, handing the condom over and dropping the wrapper on the ground.

“Good,” said Keith, his smirk returning. “Because this hole needs to get filled.” Then he slapped Lance, open palm, right in the middle of his ass, fingertips catching on Lance’s balls.

It was strange and hot and Lance couldn’t wait for more.

“Hands down. Spread your knees wider,” ordered Keith.

 _‘So this was going to be a new position,’_ thought Lance, as he did exactly what Keith said. His cock was already dripping precum onto the floor of the bridge. He was so excited to get fucked by Keith Kogane again.

Keith got back on his knees and nestled himself between Lance’s legs. One hand came to grip tightly on the back of that belt, digging it into Lance’s abdomen. He felt Keith rub his tip against his asshole.

“Fuck Lance,” mumbled Keith. “Your hole is so pretty and sloppy tonight. Perfect for my cock.” As Keith clicked the ‘k’ in cock, he pushed into Lance, pulling on the belt at the same time, making him bottom out immediately.

“Ah… ahhh…” moaned Lance, adjusting to having Keith filling him up completely.

“You good, babe?” asked Keith.

“Yeah,” said Lance, heart fluttering. He loved when Keith called him ‘babe.’ “Been awhile.”

Keith leaned down, pressing his chest to Lance’s back so he was nice and close when he said, “It’s not because I didn’t want to.” Lance felt Keith’s dick twitch inside of him. “I think about it night and day.”

It was too much… What was Keith doing to Lance? Did he even understand?

Keith kissed Lance’s shoulder blade then removed his weight from Lance’s back. His hand gripped on that belt, pulling it tight against Lance’s abdomen. “You remember your safeword, babe?”

“Yes,” said Lance, trying to pull forward because he couldn’t stand to wait anymore. He wanted Keith to move. To fuck. To take Lance for everything he was worth, but the belt kept him from moving.

Shit. He was used to Keith being the boss, but now he’d taken physical control.

Keith tightened the reins, his dick giving another twitch inside. “Good, Lance.” 

The first spank took Lance by surprise and made him gasp. He was facing the bridge entrance, so he’d been focused on lookout duty and hadn’t realized Keith had drawn back his hand until a palm connected with his ass cheek.

Good thing spanking was a newly discovered kink.

“Fuck, your ass is something else from this angle.” Keith’s grip tightened even more on that belt, then he smacked him again and again. 

Fuck. That sting felt so good.

They’d barely started and Lance was ready to collapse. He had to will his arms to hold him up as Keith delivered another swift blow to his ass. 

“Please…,” moaned Lance. “Please, Papi…”

Keith sucked in a breath, then said, “Full sentences, Lance. I’m not a mindreader.”

“Please fuck me now,” begged Lance. How many times would he need to ask? “... Papi.”

“So polite,” said Keith. He held tight on that belt, holding Lance in place, but then he drew back his hips and Lance felt that delicious drag of Keith’s dick. “Gonna fuck your ass until it dirties up your mouth.”

Lance expected Keith to thrust forward back into him, but instead Keith yanked on that belt and brought Lance to him, filling him up again. The fullness only lasted for a moment because Keith used his hold to push Lance forward and then back again, the speed picking up quickly until he was using Lance like a fleshlight, essentially jerking his own dick off with Lance’s whole body.

Now he knew why Keith kept calling him puppet. Keith had full intentions of using him like a play thing. Hey, Lance wasn’t mad about it. In fact, he wasn’t feeling anything except how incredible it felt to be dicked down this good.

Keith rocked Lance’s body back over and over. The belt was chafing and cutting into Lance, but he was far too focused on the rippling of his own ass fat and the way Keith’s fat cock was hitting just the right spot. Lance must’ve had a massive load in Keith’s mouth because his own cum was creating this amazing glide to their fucking.

Suddenly, Keith slid out, leaving Lance empty and dissatisfied. He thought maybe it was an accident and Keith would stuff his cock right back in, but then the belt was released and he felt Keith spread open his cheeks.

“Oh yeah, look at your fucking hole, puppet.” Keith slid his fingers across it. “So hungry for my cock tonight.” He spanked right on his hole again.

“Give it back,” whined Lance.

“Be polite,” warned Keith.

“Please Papi,” begged Lance, “Give me your cock again.”

Keith chuckled and Lance looked back over his shoulder in time to see Keith spit right on his asshole. Keith teasingly rubbed his cock against Lance’s entrance again. 

When he noticed Lance looking, he said, “Watch the door, Lance. Don’t want to get caught with my dick in your ass.” As he said that, he stuffed his cock back into Lance’s sensitive hole.

There wasn’t much point to looking out, was there? There was no quick explanation as to why Lance was buck naked and harnessed like an animal with Keith’s utility belt.

Speaking of which, Keith took hold of the back of the belt again, pulling it up like it was a horse's reins. The chafed skin on Lance’s stomach sent a warning to his brain that this was uncomfortable, but the pain of it was soon mixed in with the pleasure as Keith started thrusting back into Lance. He put a firm hand on Lance’s shoulder to further steady him while he took his own pleasure. 

Whether Lance was being moved or held in place, he felt used by Keith. Why was that so fucking hot?

“You wanna come, babe?” asked Keith, his voice strained as he fucked into Lance. “You wanna come?”

“Yes,” moaned Lance. He wanted to say more, but every thrust was knocking whines and moans from his throat, keeping his words as a jumbled mess inside his brain.

Lance’s knees hurt, his arms felt like jello, the belt was chafing his skin badly, but the only thing truly motivating Lance to want to finish was this swirling storm he felt inside of himself. It was like hot lava in his gut and he just wanted to release because every fast, rough thrust from Keith was building it up.

Lance collapsed down to his forearms, unable to lean on his hands when he was being fucked senseless. 

“I need you to come first, babe,” said Keith.

Truthfully, Lance didn’t make it past ‘I need you’ before that heat that had been building swept through him like a sandstorm.

He whined and moaned and mumbled Keith’s name, dropping his face against his hands to try to dampen the sound against the echo of the bridge.

Lance came on the floor, right there, between his knees. Keith didn’t even need to touch his cock to milk it out of him.

“Good, babe. Yes,” said Keith, his voice tight and strained. He thrust into Lance until his orgasm passed, then he quickly pulled out.

Lance was so spent, he couldn’t see straight, but when he felt something wet hit his back and rest there, he looked over his shoulder out of curiosity. It was the condom. Keith had removed it and tossed it on Lance’s lower back. 

Now Keith was furiously jerking himself off until he was coming across Lance’s backside. Strips of white cum decorated his back and the utility belt.

“Fuuuuck,” groaned Keith, dropping back to sit on his heels, then flopping down to his side on the floor. “That was the best one yet.”

Lance wasn’t sure how much his body was willing to move yet, but he did manage to lower his front until he was laying facedown on the ground.

Dammit, the floor was back to feeling cold. Especially since he was lying in a puddle of his own cum.

“How was it for you?” asked Keith. He stretched out a hand and pushed a stray hair off Lance’s forehead.

“I’ve never come so hard in my life,” mumbled Lance. He was so fucking tired all of a sudden. “Keith?”

“Yeah, Lance?”

“Do I still have an ass?”

“Uh, yeah,” said Keith, actually raising his head to look.

“Good,” sighed Lance. “Because it felt like you fucked it into oblivion.”

Keith frowned, a pinch of concern appearing between his eyebrows. He didn’t seem to get that it was a joke. “Are you hurting?”

“More than usual?” asked Lance. Usually their sexual exploits involved a lot of biting. That’s when Lance became aware of how uncomfortable he was laying on his stomach with the belt still on. It felt worse than it should. “Yeah, more than usual.”

Keith’s frown deepened. “We should get you in the shower.” He stood, then helped Lance up. 

“Can I get a kiss first?” asked Lance.

“You, always so needed with your kisses,” said Keith, affectionately. Keith pulled him into a kiss and Lance deliberately stood as straight as possible so Keith had to rock onto his tippy toes to meet his lips. 

Fuck. It was so damn cute every damn time!

Keith lead Lance into the hallway, still completely naked (just like he’d confidently strolled out of the training deck the first time they’d had sex), and Lance was too worn out to care. 

In fact, he felt a bit different this time. He wasn’t sure how to describe it. Dazed, maybe?

By some miracle they made it to the bathroom without running into anyone. Keith had Lance sit and wait on the bench in the locker room area while he got the shower nice and hot. When it was ready, Keith led Lance over, stepping into the shower first and then pausing to unbuckle the utility belt that was still around Lance’s waist.

Lance winced when the belt was removed. That chafed skin stung against the open air. He looked down to see the skin was more than just chafed, but had been rubbed until broken in some spots with tiny pricks of blood showing.

Lance looked at it with fascination as he hadn’t noticed it was rubbing _that_ much. Keith’s eyes went wide, looking at it.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was hurting you?” asked Keith so softly that Lance almost didn’t hear it over the shower. A shower he’d like to take, by the way, so he could warm up. It would probably sting his raw skin, but he’d need to wash it anyway.

“It’s not that big a deal,” said Lance.

Suddenly, Keith spun and punched the plastic shower divider. The aggressiveness made Lance jump.

“Not a big deal?” repeated Keith, his voice now plenty loud. “Why didn’t you use your safeword, Lance?”

Lance almost shrunk in on himself. He felt he’d disappointed Keith… again. Much worse this time. But then he noticed the tremble of Keith’s bottom lip and the watteriness of his eyes. Keith wasn’t mad, he was badly expressing concern.

“Keith, are you okay?” asked Lance, now worried about him.

“I’m not the one bleeding, Lance!”

This was an over the top reaction coming from him. They’d been through countless battles together. Bleeding was an everyday activity for them. Heck, Lance had once watched Keith limp around for three hours on a sprained ankle before Shiro finally nagged him enough to convince him to get into a healing pod.

“Keith…” muttered Lance, reaching out and brushing his fingers through his hair. 

All at once, Keith seemed to lose all his energy. He went from balled fists to slipping down onto his knees in front of Lance, the shower stream hitting him from behind.

“The belt was a stupid idea,” muttered Keith, looking directly at Lance’s stomach.

“Hey,” said Lance, squatting down to Keith’s level. He was very sore doing so, but tried not to show it in his face. “I think we should shower, then go back to your room.”

“But you’re hurt and you need -” began Keith, but Lance cut him off.

“You have a first aid kit in your room, right?” asked Lance, keeping his voice slow and calm. Keith nodded. “We’ll use that after we get clean, alright?”

Keith went quiet. He seemed to be the dazed one now, so Lance helped him up and got them both under the shower stream. He washed Keith himself, even his hair, trying to make it a nice relaxing process, before he went about cleaning himself (specifically his asshole and back).

Lance half expected the condom to be stuck to his back since that’s the last place he’d seen it, but it had obviously slid off at some point. 

The skin on his stomach stung under the water, but it was easy enough to ignore since he was so focused on taking care of Keith.

When they got out of the shower, Lance wrapped a towel around Keith’s waist. He then twisted a smaller one around his hair.

“What did you do?” asked Keith, touching the towel on his head.

“Wrapped your wet hair,” said Lance. “What do you usually do? Let it drip all over your shoulders?”

“Yes,” said Keith, simply, like it had never occurred to him there was any other option.

Sometimes when Keith said something clueless, it made Lance want to mock him mercilessly, but then there were moments like there where it made his heart squeeze. Keith was so damn adorable at times.

“C’mon,” said Lance, taking Keith’s hand. 

He led him through the halls towards his bedroom. Keith kept his gaze down, a slight frown on his lips. Lance had a feeling there was some kind of storm happening inside his head. He could relate, since he’d shut off like this when he had something on his mind, so he understood why Keith put a wall up.

Sadly, Lance was used to seeing Keith like this. Normally if he was going to shutdown, he’d also walk away. Maybe even avoid Lance like he had after the first time they’d had sex. This time was different though, because Keith was sticking close to Lance, gripping his hand so hard, like he needed something to keep him grounded.

Lance tried to stay positive. As long as Keith was near him, Lance had a chance to get him talking. Plus, there was something strangely calming about Keith needing him.

The door slid open to welcome Keith back to his room. Lance set the lights on low, then led Keith to his bed. He sat him down and pulled the towel loose from his head, using it to rub Keith’s hair to help collect the extra water. Not the best method, but luckily Keith’s hair texture wasn’t prone to frizz.

“Let’s get dressed for bed,” said Lance, softly.

“What about…?” Keith swallowed, then glanced down at Lance’s abdomen.

“We’ll take care of that right after. I don’t want you getting cold.”

Keith had a drawer full of Altean jammies that looked like they’d never been touched. Lance borrowed the bottoms of one pair for himself and took out a full set for Keith. He pulled the bottoms on, careful to keep the waist lower than the broken skin so it didn’t rub. Bending hurt, but it felt more bruised than anything. He knew from experience that he’d feel fine again within a day or so.

Keith seemed a little helpless looking at the jammies, the same as he’d reacted to the towel wrap. Pajamas weren’t that hard to figure out, so Lance knew Keith was really not thinking clearly.

It was okay. Lance didn’t mind helping Keith pull on the bottoms. Keith refused the top though, suddenly seeming to clue in a bit. He went into another drawer and grabbed a fresh t-shirt to pull on instead, then went to find the first aid kit.

Keith set the kit on the bed and Lance went to open it up.

“No,” said Keith, putting a hand on Lance’s wrist. “I’ll do it.” Lance nodded his understanding. “Lay down on your back.”

Lance lay down and propped his head under the pillow and his arm. He watched as Keith applied the antibiotic cream and then, instead of slapping on a couple bandaids and calling it a day, went way overkill by placing gauze all over the chafed skin and taping it down.

He looked so focused while working. Jaw set, eyes wide and shining. Lance was truly touched by how much Keith cared, but concerned by this overreaction. 

“You did a good job,” said Lance, reaching to touch damp black hair. He wanted to speak to Keith how he’d spoken to him when he was in need of reassurance. 

Keith responded with the last thing Lance expected to hear. “I don’t think we should do this anymore.”

Lance’s heart dropped straight down into his gut. He felt like he was going to shatter right there.

But then… Lance did something he’d learned to do in battle. He stopped himself from spiraling out and took in the information he had, so he could look at things from a different angle.

What did he know?

He and Keith had been good. He’d touched his hand coming into the meeting. They’d had great sex. Keith had been really sweet to him afterwards. He’d done that cute-as-fuck tippy toe kiss and had even led him to the shower… It was only when Keith saw the chafed skin on his stomach that things changed. All signs pointed to that fact that Keith was happy with him and not thinking of breaking up, until the sight of Lance’s injury upset him.

“No,” said Lance softly, as he pushed himself up to sitting.

“What?” gasped Keith.

“You don’t really wanna break up.”

“You don’t know that,” said Keith.

“You’re holding my hand right now!” said Lance, lifting up both their hands.

Keith pulled his hand back, looking embarrassed, he probably hadn’t even noticed he’d been doing that.

“This isn’t… working,” said Keith, not meeting Lance’s eye.

“Then let’s fix it,” said Lance, frankly. “We’re a good team, Keith. We can work anything out.”

The more Lance spoke, the more Keith tucked his head away. Lance noticed the hand that was no longer holding Lance’s, was clenched in a fist. Keith’s thumb was stroking across the middle knuckle of his pointer finger, then it stopped, his fist unclenching, fingers trembling slightly.

“I have to go,” said Keith, abruptly as he stood up.

“To get your gloves?” asked Lance. Keith looked at him like he’d seen a ghost. “It’s comforting to you, right?” continued Lance, pressing on. “The texture change? I’ve noticed you rubbing over the knuckle, on and off the seam.”

“I - I just need to get out of here,” stuttered Keith. Lance reached out to him and Keith stumbled backwards, knocking into the wall of his bed’s alcove. Like a trapped animal, he leaned his back there against the wall.

“Keith,” said Lance, trying to stay calm and take control, “you’re going through something and I think you should stay here, in your room. We don’t have to talk about our relationship right now. I just want you to stay so I can help you feel less anxious.”

Keith squished up his face and Lance’s heart went out to him. He cared about him so much. He just wanted to wrap him up and hold him until he felt better, even if that took all night.

Just like Keith had with Lance when he’d been upset…

Keith looked down at the ground. He bunched his hand into a fist and swung it down so it punched the wall behind him. The first sob escaped Keith’s throat as he brought up his hand to cover his face. 

“I am so sorry, Lance,” said Keith as his chest shook with a heavy exhale. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Hun, I know that,” said Lance.

“How would you?” asked Keith. “I bite you all the time! That hurts you!”

“I know the difference,” said Lance.

“And you’ve seen - you’ve seen me hurt other people. Fuck, Lance, you’ve seen me kill. How can you trust me?”

“Trust isn’t a choice, Keith,” said Lance, pulling his knees up to chest so he could hug them as he spoke. “It’s a feeling. I only have good feelings for you.”

Keith shuddered with a sob. His thumb and pointer finger were pressing against his eyelids, like he was trying to hold the tears in.

“I could’ve said my safeword,” said Lance. “I noticed it was rubbing, but, like you, I was in the moment. It’s no one’s fault.”

Keith sniffed and his back sunk lower against the wall. “I’m not good at this,” he said, voice strained. “I’m not a good boyfriend…” His voice swelled up with emotion. “Or dom…”

“Keith…,” said Lance, softly. “I don’t think that. I’m okay.”

“But I made you cry,” said Keith, biting his bottom lip. “And I can’t even find lube!” And for whatever reason, the word ‘lube’ is what caused Keith to outright burst into tears.

“Oh honey,” sighed Lance, a lump rising up in his throat. It would take a miracle to keep him from crying right along with Keith. “C’mere,” he said, reaching out his arms. “Please…” 

One hand reached out and touched Lance’s fingertip, rubbing against the pads of his fingers. The second hand reached out and Lance leaned forward that extra inch to take Keith’s hands in his. He tugged. Keith relented and allowed Lance to lead him back onto the bed. 

There, Lance got him to lay down on his side so they were facing each other. Keith wiped the tears from his cheek with the back of his hand. Lance picked up a piece of gauze and dabbed it at those tears. Keith let out a huff of a laugh.

“Since I cried last week,” said Lance, wincing at how embarrassing this was to talk about, “I’ve been so worried you were disappointed with me.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “No, I thought you were being odd because you were upset with me. I felt so terrible for making you cry.”

Lance frowned. “How am I supposed to know that unless you tell me?”

“I don’t know…,” said Keith, rubbing his thumb over one of Lance’s knuckles. “I told you already, I’m bad at this.”

Lance shook his head, refusing to accept this. “We’re figuring it out, hun, it’s okay.”

“But you’ve got it already,” said Keith. This puzzled Lance because he didn’t know what he’d gotten. He was never one to pick things up quickly. “I don’t know if I can catch up enough to deserve you.”

“Whoa,” said Lance, feeling so surprised he almost choked. “You don’t think you deserve me? Keith, I have been in awe of you since school.”

“Then you’re crazy,” said Keith, reaching up to wipe fresh tears from his eyes. “I’m a fucking foster kid drop out and everyone…” He trailed off, scrunching up his face like he was trying to hold something big in.

“Everyone what, Keith?”

“Everyone leaves,” said Keith, quietly. “Even if they care about me… Doesn’t matter…”

Damn. Lance wished he had a time machine to go back and find Keith earlier and stick by him through it all, so he didn’t have this awful feeling that was tearing him up.

Lance didn’t have a time machine. He just knew what had helped him when he was crying like this. So he skooched forward until they were chest to chest and wrapped himself around Keith.

“I know a lot of bad stuff happened to you,” said Lance. “None of that was your fault and none of that means you are bad. Keith, you’ve been so good to me and I feel so lucky that you want me.”

“I do,” said Keith. “Lance, you’re so special.”

“Don’t you realize I think the same about you? I get in my head a lot. I don’t feel like I measure up most of the time, but falling for you makes me feel like something really good is happening to me.”

“But I - I know I have my kinks and I don’t want to push you if you’re not comfortable.”

“You’re already doing everything you can to make me comfortable, Keith. But are you doing everything to make sure you’re comfortable?”

“What do you mean?” asked Keith.

Lance twisted and sat up. He went to go find Keith’s tablet and brought it back to the bed. “We need to start a ‘no’ list for you.”

“What?” asked Keith, sitting up now.

“Doms have stuff that makes them uncomfortable too,” said Lance. He tapped his chin thinking. “So maybe for you, we don’t do impromptu sex toys, because that belt was not made to be a harness, and nothing that involves blood. Sound right?” Lance looked to Keith for confirmation.

“Yeah,” said Keith, dropping his chin on Lance’s shoulder so he could look down at the tablet while Lance wrote.

“Anything else come to mind?”

“Sleeping with you,” said Keith, sofly.

Lance almost jumped out of bed. “Did you just put having sex with me on your ‘no’ list?!”

“No, I meant that for a ‘yes’ list,” said Keith.

“No for yes?” repeated Lance, confused.

“And I meant actual sleeping, not sex,” said Keith. “I liked sleeping with you in your bed that one time. I think it would be even better if I hadn’t made you cry first.”

Lance shook his head, but he was grinning as he started a list lower on the screen. “Won’t be tonight though, because you made me do a bit of secondhand crying.”

“Sorry,” said Keith, weakly.

“Don’t be,” said Lance, looking at Keith and feeling all that adoration welling up again. “I’m really glad you didn’t run away from this. Thanks for saying all the hard things.”

“I’m sorry I freaked out,” said Keith, wrapping his arms across Lance’s chest.

“It’s okay,” said Lance. “I wanna be here for you.”

“I wanna be here for you so badly,” said Keith, choking up again. “But when I thought I did a bad job, my first instinct was to break up with you. That was so shitty. I’m sorry. I just want to know what I can do to be right for you.”

“Just do this,” said Lance, pinning Keith’s arms against him. “Tell me you care and stay and I’ll do the same.”

“Okay…,” said Keith. “Put that on the list.”

“Which list?” demanded Lance.

“I don’t know! The Keith ‘to do’ list?”

“Be real,” said Lance, “I would be at the very top of that list. Scratch that, I am that list. You know you’re hungry for this cake.” Lance bounced the bed with his booty.

“I am hungry,” said Keith, in a tone that demonstrated no horiness. “Maybe you can get us a snack on the way back.”

“Way back from what?” asked Lance.

“From the bridge where we left all our clothes.”

Lance’s eyes widened in horror. “Fuck! What do we do if someone already found our clothes? Tell them we got magically teleported by Altean magic and for some reason our clothes didn’t come with us?”

“Sure,” said Keith with a shrug. “But that’s not going to explain the condom.”

“The condom!” squealed Lance. He pulled out of Keith’s arms and jumped off the bed. “I gotta track down the fucking condom!” 

“And the wrapper!” called out Keith as Lance reached the door.

Lance stopped and looked back at Keith who was making himself comfy under the bedding. “Are you not helping me look?”

“Nope,” said Keith. “I had a bit of a bad night so…”

“But I’m injured!”

“You told me you were fine!”

“Ugh!” groaned Lance, he walked back to the bed and yanked the cover off Keith.

“Hey!” said Keith.

“I need my blankie so I can pretend to be a ghost if caught.”

“No,” whined Keith. “Coran will make us do another séance.”

“Maybe if you helped me -”

“Nevermind,” said Keith. “Take the blanket, just don’t forget the food.

“Fine. But if I get the food too, then you owe me a handjob for my troubles.”

“Sure,” said Keith, stretching out like a cat. “If you make it back without getting caught. Tick tock, Sharpshooter.”

“Fuck,” swore Lance. Then he left his adorable dom boyfriend to go remove the breadcrumb trail of their sexploits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find my socials on [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/ChillyBang)
> 
> Gorgeous artwork by @latenitemar!
> 
> xoxoxBBBK


End file.
